The Beginning
by cool4u812000
Summary: This is a cool action piece of writing also my first wrighting please read and reveiw thanks!
1. Something in the shadows

It was a cool breezy night in this small kingdom. Two gaurds stood outside the casle steps, one with a torch

in hand. There was a torch hanging on the arch over the entrey way to the castle, also down the hall like street with two big stone walls on each side, on both of those walls was a torch. But the four torches and the two gaurds were not the only ones out side this cool night. They heard slight foot steps, but paid no attention.

"So, how's the misses at home?", ask the gaurd with the torch, who, in the lighting that we have, seemed large with broad shoulders.

"She's helpin' me out alot" said the man beside him, he looked skinny in the light but alittle taller then the man with the torch "'Cause this gaurd duty doesn't pay much"

The man with the torch sighed, then with alittle bit of anger in his voice and a little bit of a raised voice he said, "Haven't you figured this whole thing out yet?"

"well I-" started the skinny man

"You have to get more then one job in this town." the man with the torch said, interupting the skinny man,"Your problem is you are too lazy to do anythin'!"

"But I-" started the skinny man

"There's no "buts" about it."

"but i need to tell-"

"I don't care! Just to remind you i didn't make the patner schedule for me and you to be on gaurd together"

"But sir-"

"I said shut up" said the big man caliming down a bit.

The skinny mans eyes widened, the bigger gaurd looked at him puzzled, then the skinny man ran into the castle yelling "Help! Help! Intruder!" yelled the skinny man

"Intruder, eh?" mumbled the bigger man.

Just then as he turned around he saw a black figure about three feet in front of him he say the figure looking for somthing on his black clothing, as he stop moving around the bigger man saw a hand raise then the bigger man saw a blackjack comming to his head.


	2. The Feast

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the thief or any of the "gaurds" all i own is the king and Elizabeth

"Well" said a fat man at a large table with a big red table cloth over the table, he was wearing a gold crown and was in red robes with a white bushy beard. "Let the feast begen" he said almost in a wisper

Just as he said those words there was noise and chaos in the castle dinning room, people grabbing dishes, kids screaming, and parnets talking about how great there children are.

The big dinning room was filled with great laughter and the low sound of the kings chuckle. Ah, what a merry time it was, well until one of the children saw something moving outside the window.

"Mommy,mommy!" yelled the kid

The mother was too busy talking that she didn't hear the child.

"MOMMY!" he screamed

"Uh, dear can't you see mommys trying to talk with adult people?" said the women that looked like she was in a wedding dress.

The child then kept quiet.

The king stood up and tapped his wine glass with his butter knife.

"Ahem, quit please" said the king. "My daughter is getting married in two weeks to Prince John for this is why I have gathered you all here. Oh look here she comes now."

Out walked a beautiful girl who looked to be in her twentys wearing a blue sparkely gown.

"Ah, my daughter Elizabeth, your so beautiful." said the king.

"Heh, thank you father." replied Elizabeth blushing

"A toast, to my lovely daughter" said the king.

A sound of clinking glasses and a repliy of hurrays came along after the king spoke.

After the party Elizabeth went to her room, so did the king to his master bedroom.Elizabeth began to cry in her room.

"Why,why must i marry Prince John" she cried "I don't understand, and i musn't tell father, he would be heart broken, he thinks of John as a son." she said "Which he never did have," she said angrily

"But im just as happy" said the king standing in the doorway.

"Father," she began "I'm sorry you had to stand there and litsen to me-"

"Why," he began cutting of Elizabeth

"I don't know" she said "I just want freedom on who i wish to marry, not some stuck up basterd"

"Elizabeth!" yelled the king as he scolded her

"I'm sorry father but it's true!"

"I'll hear none of it!" yelled the king

"But father-"

"None of it! Go to bed!" he yelled

So? how's it? it the suspense killing you? i hope so....thats what im shooting for


	3. Revealed

Chapter 3

Disclamer:I do not own the Thief..all i own is Elizabeth and the king

It was dark that night as the clouds covered up the moon. It was late when Elizabeth went to bed because she was worried about what tomorrow would bring.

Out side her castle window, which was on the third floor, was some trees that stood stiff in the hard blowing wind. You could just see shadows and there was one that was moving. The shadow started swinging something in the air then let it go, it flew up to the window, and the hook that was on the end of this rope crashed threw the glass and hooked on the bottom of the window.

Of course this woke up our Princess, Elizabeth, and she did not know what had made that sound. She took out a matchbox and lit a match, she took the match and lit her candle and saw there was glass all over her floor by the window. She walked over to the window and and saw the hook stuck on the bottom of the window. She looked down the side of the castle to see what was on the end of this rope, but saw nothing, she couldn't see the end of the rope, for if she wished to she would lean out to far and fall three storys. She tried to unhook the hook but was to heavy for her to move it, she thought nothing of this, she thought it might be Prince John taking her to marry sooner then the date that was set.

She walked back to her bed and laid down but kept the candle on,after a little while she slowly dosed off, and so did the candle in the wind.

The next time she woke up she had a cloth over her mouth, and it was still dark, and also dark in the room, because the candle blew out.

"Keep quite" said the voice "I gotta dagger in my sheath and I won't be worried to use it"

The Princess started to try to talk through the cloth.

"I'll take of the cloth" the voice said "but you'd better not scream

Elizabeth nooded her head and he slowly took off the cloth from her mouth.

"What do you want with me?" she asked

"Ah, your that stupid?" said the voice,by this time Elizabeth could tell it was a man. "Your a bloody Princess"

"Oh, so you want money?"

"More or less"

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth!" called a voice down the hall. "Elizabeth are you alright?" Elizabeth new this voice, it was her father.

"Jump out the window" the man said

"What?!" she said sounding suprised

The man took Elizabeth by the waist and shimmied down the castle wall.

"Get on my back" the man said alittle out of breath

"I won't- Hey! Put me down this instant!" She yelled

"Shut up women, remember my dagger?" he replied

Elizabeth then became quite, thoughts running threw her head, a little faster then this man was running, when will I go home? When will I be able to get away from this guy? Who is he?

The man then slowed down and sat Elizabeth down.

"See that over there?" said the man pointing to a shack "Thats where we live"

Elizabeth then stared at this man like he was crazy.

They both walked into the shack, when they got inside there was a water pump on the right cornor and in the far right corner was a bed and on the far left corner there was a bed. There was plates stacked in the left corner.

"You sleep there" the man said pointing to the far left corner bed

"My i ask who you are?" Elizabeth asked staring at the man who was wearing all black for the stealthy purpose in the dark woods.

The man did not replie

"Is your name John?" she asked

He lit more candles in the shack, about two more and they brightened the place a bit, you could now see there was drit for a floor.

As the man stood there he looked at Elizabeth but she could not see his face because of the hood, he slowly raised his hands and while taking off the hood he said "Why people call me....The Theif"

R&R i think this is going GREAT!!!


End file.
